A drying machine is a household appliance that dries clothes by supplying hot air into a drum where the clothes are accommodated. Drying machines may also be used for commercial purposes.
A commercial drying machine may be a drying machine that several users can use by paying a charge. The charge for using the drying machine may be paid whenever the users use the drying machine, or the drying machine usage charge may be included in maintenance costs in a place, for example, a dormitory.
The management of a drying time and energy usage is very important for a drying machine. This is because the drying machine is used by a large number of persons, but a small amount of power usage is desired to ensure the supplier makes profit.